Traditionally, decorative glass panes comprise a mosaic of coloured glass pieces, individually shaped and held together by strips of lead and supported by a rigid frame.
More recently, such panes have been created by forming decorative elements on an underlying, supporting glass substrate. This would include the direct bonding of decorative elements to the substrate as well as the bonding of bevels on the substrate and the creation of decorative elements in the cavities defined by the bevels and the supporting substrate (e.g. by curing coloured liquid resin poured in to the cavities). It is also known to bond a decorative, unitary plastic moulding to a supporting glass substrate.
Such decorative panes can be doubled glazed by sandwiching decorative elements applied to one supporting glass substrate with another glass substrate.